


Always

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-14
Updated: 2003-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has always indulged Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/15minuteficlets/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/15minuteficlets/).

Aaron's always had a thing for cookies. He remembers eating them when he was young, especially with Nick during a break in whatever game they were playing, Nick laughing and wiping cookie crumbs off his face with a gentle hand.

He's always wanted to try every kind of cookie possible, and Nick indulges him endlessly, always bringing home new flavors for him to try. When Nick returned from Europe from the Backstreet Boys tour, he brought home European 'biscuits' for Aaron, and Aaron shared them with Nick, the two of them eating nothing but cookies for one whole day, laughing and basking in the golden glow that appears whenever they are together.

Aaron doesn't see much of Nick anymore these days, what with tours and recording their individual albums. His mom never lets him get much of a break because it's always about the money, and Aaron has started to hate her for it, has learned why Nick always stays away from home, why everyone says that Nick is fucked up.

But Aaron still does the best he can because he enjoys what he does even though he never really gets to see his money, because he sings for Nick, who gave him the opportunity and stayed with him, who never let him go, not like everyone else, who just stood aside and let Jane have her way with him, mess him up the same way she messed up Nick. He knows normal boys don't appear shirtless on stages at this age, knows that normal boys don't have millions of preteens lusting after their bodies, but he does it anyway because it's what his mom wants, and how can he refuse Jane, who basically _owns_ him?

It's already Christmas again, and Aaron's sixteen this year, legal in Europe. He doesn't expect Nick to show up for Christmas, but Nick does, bringing with him some new kind of cookies that Aaron has never seen before, and though their mom disapproves, they eat it together before Christmas dinner, laughing together and fingers lingering together too long upon each other's.

Aaron's known for a while now that he loves Nick in _that_ way, and he's also known that Nick loves him back in _that_ way as well. He leaves messy crumbs upon his mouth on purpose, and when Nick leans close, wiping them away, Aaron puts his fingers on top of Nick's, keeping them upon his mouth.

Nick looks at him with something akin to fright, and Aaron smiles at him before kissing Nick's fingers. Nick looks away, but Aaron knows his brother wants him, and he knows Nick won't refuse him.

Nick doesn't, and that night, Aaron thinks that his fucked up life is worth it because Nick's there, and that makes everything okay even though it won't be.

03.12.14


End file.
